This invention relates to new and useful improvements in batter's helmets and is particularly concerned with a batter's helmet of the type having a face protective member associated therewith.
Various types of protective head gear have been provided in the form of helmets or the like which are intended to prevent injuries to the head from baseballs or softballs. Most helmets now in use employ ear flaps designed to protect the ear and at least one side of the face. Such structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,214,748, 3,886,596 4,660,230 and 4,677,694. As seen in some of these patents, developments have gone further for protecting portions of the face. Although these latter protective additions serve effectively to protect the face, they have the disadvantage that they add weight to the helmet and further cause some obstruction of the batter's sight. Although these drawbacks must be acceptable at the time the person is batting, they are objectionable after the person reaches base. Such helmets are designed primarily for the younger players and regulations usually require that the helmet stay in place while batting and also while on base. When the runner is on base however, protection is not necessary for the side of the face.